


fuck it

by drxcos_hoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Dominant Harry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Submissive Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxcos_hoe/pseuds/drxcos_hoe
Summary: Draco has never kissed anybody before. Sure he's practiced for when the time comes.. it just hasn't happened yet. But then there's his boyfriend, Harry Potter.





	fuck it

The grass was mildewy and wet as two "arch enemies" lay beside each other, hands laced together on the green grass of the night. The sky was starry and it was full moon night, none needed to speak twice to know that it was a beautiful scene.

This dating thing between Draco and Harry had been going on for two months now and needless to say the two were enjoying each other's company a lot more than one would expect, maybe even a little too much.

The small hill they were laying on seemed a lot bigger when the two were climbing and they were out of breath by the time they got to the top, so once they did they collapsed next to each other and stayed like that, in complete silence just enjoying one another's company. There was a weird tension radiating off of Draco though and Harry could practically feel it from a mile away. Full of anxiety for the past few minutes he finally got the courage to ask "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothings wrong, I just have a lot on my mind," The blonde replied. Really there was something wrong and that something was that the boys have never kissed before. Sure maybe Harry has with Ginny but Draco was a complete virgin to the kissing thing. He didn't know where to put his hands, how to initiate the kiss, or what to kiss. He always thought that he was supposed to kiss both the upper and bottom lip until Pansy said that he wasn't supposed too. So it was clear he was nervous because almost everyone around him has had their first kiss and he hasn't. To make matters worse it was 8th year and everything Harry did made that need to kiss his boyfriend grew more and more.

"Yes there is, I can tell. Even Pansy can and she isn't even with us right now. Draco, please don't make this a repeat of 6th year with all the lies and such," Harry spoke.

"Could you stop rambling, I'm not going to make this a repeat of sixth year. It doesn't even matter that much," the Slytherin mumbled.

"Then why can't you tell me if it's not that big of a deal?"

"Because it is!" Draco shouted.

The Gryffindor took a moment to take a breath and hold is temper before speaking. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me right?" Harry began to try soothing Draco by moving his thumb in circles on his hand and it clearly helped.

Draco sat up and took a deep breath before saying "I've never.. I've never been in a relationship before so... I don't really... you know, know how things work.."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face and decided to sit up with Draco. "You mean sex?" Harry let out a chuckle. "Well Draco, it happens when two people pleasure each other because they like each other a lot," Harry started to laugh harder after that.

"No! Oh god no, that's not what I mean. And please don't say pleasure again," Draco's lips cracked into a smile and started to laugh along. "No, I meant, the basic stuff. Like.. like.. like the.. you know!" The blonde exclaimed, obviously feeling embarrassed to admit he has never had his first kiss before.

Harry laughed again. "No I don't know, that's why you have to tell me,"

"But i can't, it's too weird." Draco mumbled.

"Ok, then i'll guess. does it have to do with sex? at all?" Harry guesses.

"No! Well.. yes, in a way. It's definitely involved."

"Is it oral?" Harry guesses once again.

"Um no, but it does have to do with the mouth."

Harry gave a puzzled look and said "Well I have no idea what you're talking about and obviously it's not in my dictionary or else-"

Draco rolled his eyes with his new found confidence and yelled "FUCK IT!" and smashed his mouth on the raven haired boys lips.

They stayed like that in an uncomfortable position for no more than ten seconds. Harry pulled away "Kissing? That's not how you kiss Draco." Harry laughed.

"Well then, teach me." Draco insisted.

"You can't teach someone, but mostly you just go with the flow. Do whatever is comfortable for you. Close your eyes because if you don't, well that's just awkward. Put your hands on my body, like my waist or around my neck. And less is always more in situations like these." Harry explained awkwardly. He felt as if he were telling a five year old where baby's came from.

Draco nodded and leaned in again, slower this time. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy and kissed him. It was gentle this time. His lips were soft while Harry's were slightly chapped. But all in all it was a better first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :) <33


End file.
